Michael and Brooke
by RosaConnor12
Summary: CNN's Brooke Baldwin watches her neighbor's 15 year old son for the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my fellow readers! Over the weekend I've gotten a story request from 27. Jeremy wanted me to do a fic on a CNN News anchor so I hope this reaches your expectations. Also this is an 17 and up fic due to strong cursing and sex scenes, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN 17.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of this idea or Brooke Baldwin**

 **Chapter 1**

 **BPOV (Brooke)**

 **I was getting ready for the day when I heard my doorbell ring. When I open the door and I see Abby Williams. She is wearing a dark green dress with black heels and her light brown hair was in curls to her shoulders.**

" **Hi, Abby is something up?" I asked her and she nodded.**

" **Yes, I hope it won't be a problem if you watch Michael for me this weekend? My company wants me to go out of town for a meeting and I can't take Michael with me this time." Abby explains to me. I think on what she wants and I couldn't help but notice how over the years Michael has grown to be such a handsome young man.**

" **It won't be a problem at all Abby, I am sure I can keep him busy while you're gone." I told her.**

" **Thank you so much Brooke, he will be home a little after 2:30 almost 2:40." Abby tells me.**

" **Ok just tell him once he has everything ready to just come over I'll be at work but I should be back a little after 5." I tell her. Abby nodded to me and we said our goodbyes and I went to get ready for the day. I went into my closet and pulled out my blue dress with a single black stripe on the shoulders and the silver heels that go with it. I laid them down on my bed and went to take a shower. I washed my hair and body then shaved. Once I was done I turned off the water and went into my room and got dressed. When I was finally ready for work I went out to my car and drove to the studio.**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **When I got home I went into my livingroom and saw Michael was there.**

" **Hey Michael how was school?" I asked him.**

" **It was good Ms. Baldwin" he said and I smiled at him.**

 **So, I was thinking that we can go to the National History Museum and take the subway for a more fun experience." I said to him and he nodded his head.**

" **That sounds like fun" he said. I went up to my room real quick and I decided today is the day I will treat him as my equal and I took off my panties and threw them in my hamper. I went back downstairs,**

" **Come on let's go before it closes" I say to him.**

 **A/N: Hey I know this is super short but I promise to update either tomorrow or Sunday bc my ex-sister will be at my place and will take over until she leaves. Anyway, I hope ya'll review and comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I want to say thank you for anyone that reviewed, followed, favorited, and pmed me! I love to hear your thoughts and support. Also this is rated M please don't read if you are under 17! Warnin',Heavy cursing and sex scenes! Anyway onto the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of this idea or Brooke Baldwin**

Chapter 2

MPOV

When me and Brooke went into the subway train it was only me and her. We sat down and it was silent between us and not even five minutes into the ride I started to feel a hand on my thigh. I look down and notice it was Brooke's hand I looked at her questionably but I didn't ask her to remove her hand. Soon I felt her hand go to my covered cock moving ever so slowly. My breath hitched at the feeling,

"Feels good doesn't it?" Brooke asked me. I nodded unable to talk. Soon my cock got really hard and soon Brooke undid my zipper on my jeans and pulled my pants off of me. When my cock was free from it's confines I looked at Brooke to see what she will do next and she smiled then opened her mouth and lowered it to the top of my cock and it felt so good.

"Please don't stop" I moan out. I feel her hum around me and I just moan at the vibration. When I feel a tighting in my stomach I feel myself cum inside her mouth and she swallows it all. When Brooke was done she got up and asked me to stand up and she lied down on the bench and spread her legs. She wasn't wearing any panties and she told me to eat her out. I started to lick her clit and she tasted amazing.

"Oh" I hear her moan. I keep up with my teasing and soon I feel liquid fill my mouth and I clean her up and stand up. Brooke sits up and tells me to come closer and she grabs my cock and puts it in her pussy. It felt so good and she told me to start thrusting and I did. I felt so damn good that both of us were moaning and calling each other's name.

"Harder; faster" she moans and I do as she commands. I keep thrusting and soon I feel her walls tightening up and she moans so loud that I swear the driver heard her. I felt her cum on my cock and soon I'm cumming as well.

"Fuck" I moaned out.

"That felt so fuckin' good" she says breathlessly.

"It really did" I say as I pull out.

"Let me clean you up" Brooke says and I walk in front of her and she sucks on my cock until it's clean then I grab my jeans and boxers and put them back on.

"How about we go back home and continue this?" Brooke asks and I nod my agreement.

 **Hey! So here's the new chapter! I hope I did well with this one but let me know if ya'll want something else to happen. Anyway until next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this in a long time I've been trying to update my other stories, school, and work also gets in the way but I'm here now! Anyway thanks for the support in this and the patience anyway onto the disclaimer! DON'T READ IF YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN 17! Strong curing and sex scenes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CNN's Brooke Baldwin or Michael or this idea of a story this actually belongs to 27. Sorry if I didn't give you credit in the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **BPOV**

 **When I brought Michael back home, we went into the house once we were in the door I closed it and locked it. I turned around and guided Michael up to my room once in the room I closed the door and I saw Michael sitting on my bed. I smiled at him and slowly walked over to him. I stood directly in front of him and got down on my knees and I started to move my hand to his clothed cock. I felt it start to get hard and I started to rub it and I heard Michael moan and I smiled a little bit. I undid his button and pulled down his pants along with his boxers while he took off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. I just threw his pants and boxers off to the side and then stood up. Michael was watching me very closely. I slowly took off my dress and I threw it off to the side and I was just standing in my heels and bra. Michael licked his lips and I started to walk towards him while massaging my breasts.**

" **Like what you see?" I purred to him.**

" **Hell yeah" he answered. When I was in front of him I laid him down on the bed and I wrapped my hand around his cock and I start to pump up and down. I was looking into his eyes and I saw that they were filled with lust and happiness I smiled at him and I got one in return as he moaned out my name. Before Michael could cum I stopped pumping and I had him move to the middle of the bed and I grabbed his cock and I put it at my pussy and I put his cock into my pussy and started to ride him. Soon, we gain a rhythm and Michael flips us over and started to thrust into me with a lot of speed. I was a moaning and writhing mess under him.**

" **Please?" I moan out.**

" **Please what?" Michael asks. I growl in frustration but I answer him any way.**

" **MAKE ME CUM!" I yell/moan to him and Michael smile and I saw his hand go to my pussy and start to mess with my clit. I was holding the mattress sheets with my hands I was trying not to pull on his hair. Soon I feel a tightening in my stomach and soon I'm cumming on his cock and I scream out his name and I feel his seed inside me and I thought I saw stars in front of my eyes. After a while I feel a finger at my pussy and soon the finger enters into my very wet pussy and starts pumping. Soon three fingers are pumping into me I was moaning and soon I start to cum again and then I grab Michael's cock and start pumping him. After a while I feel his hot cum covering my hand and I let go of his hand and I lick my hand clean while he was watching me. There was still a little bit of cum on my fingers so, Michael grabs my hand and then puts my fingers in his mouth finishing what I started.**

" **I think it's time for some sleep and then maybe another round in the morning." I said to him and I heard him hum in acknowledgement.**

" **Goodnight" he said.**

" **Night Michael" I said to him quietly.**

 **So, that's it for this chapter, let me know if you want anything specific in this story or a different story in general. Anyway, favorite, follow, review, and pm me. Until next update! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So if you follow me you know that I've been updating my other stories as well and this will be the last chapter for this story because I don't have much else to add besides what needs done. DO NOT READ UNDER 17; STRONG CURSING AND SEX SCENES.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brooke Baldwin or Michael.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **MPOV**

 **I was the first to wake up with the sun shining in my eyes. I smiled when I saw that Brooke was still sleeping next to me. I was about to wake her up when I heard my phone go off. I got up quietly trying not to wake Brooke up and grabbed my phone. I saw that it was my mother calling I picked up and walked into the bathroom.**

" **Hello?" I answered gruffly.**

" **Hey Mike, the meeting was shorter than I thought, I'll be home late tonight." I stood still and rigid when mom told me this.**

" **That's great mom, I'll see you tonight. I have to get breakfast started since Brooke is still asleep. Call when you land so I can get my things together." I told her.**

" **Ok honey, see you tonight" and with that she hung up. After using the bathroom and washed my hands I left the bathroom and saw that Brooke was still asleep. She turned over onto her back so I was able to walk over and move the covers from her body. I slowly got onto the bed and I put my fingers inside of Brooke. Her pussy was already wet for me. I smiled and then I started to lick her tits and tease them. I heard a moan and looked up and saw that Brooke was awake and watching me.**

" **Morning" I said.**

" **Good morning Mike" and before she could say anything else I picked up speed with fingering her to get her to an orgasm. I felt her walls clutch around my fingers and her hot liquid cover my hand. I held the fingers up to her mouth for her to lick them clean. Once I was satisfied I lined my cock up at her entrance and pushed in. I didn't give her time to adjust I just started to thrust into her.**

" **That feels so fucking good!" I hear Brooke moan out.**

" **You are so tight even after being fucked last night." I get out as I thrust deeper into her.**

" **Faster, harder" Brooke moaned out. I did as she commanded and soon I feel her walls clutching around me and I move my hand to her clit and start to rub it.**

" **Cum for me" I say to her.**

 **BPOV**

" **Cum for me" Michael said to me and with his finger messing with my clit I started to feel a righting in my stomach and screamed out my orgasim and I flipped me and Michael so I can ride it out and continue to fuck him until he cums inside me. Not long after my orgasm I feel Michael's hot seed shoot inside me and I feel another orgasm coming so I go faster until I'm coming as well. After I rode out my orgasm I got up from Michael and laid next to him.**

" **That was a great way to wake up." I said to him.**

" **Good, mom is coming home early so we should make sure everything is in place for when she gets here." Michael says.**

" **Ok let's get a shower and get ready for the day and then have breakfast." I tell Michael.**

" **Ok" we got up from the bed and made our way into the bathroom. We didn't have sex this time it was a quick wash and then we got dressed. We spent the rest of the day cleaning and watching movies.**

 **It was about 10pm when we heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. I saw that it was Michael's mom,**

" **Abby, come on in we were just watching some tv." I said.**

" **How was he?" She asked.**

" **He was great, if you ever need me watch him again I'll be glad to." I told her as we got to the living room.**

" **Hey Mike, time to head home." Abby told her son. Michael got up and came over to us,**

" **Thanks Brooke for letting me stay here."**

" **Not a problem." I said and with that they left.**

 **Hey readers! Hopefully you liked this story and I'll gladly write any other stories as long as I know them. Until next time!**


End file.
